


Humour Me?

by NathOak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot darker story than intended, Asexual Pidge (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Lance, Sinnamon bun Hunk (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), may hit the feels button, my apologises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathOak/pseuds/NathOak
Summary: "What are you? A child?" Keith laughed, clutching his stomach, in an endless fit. Every time he looked back at Pidge's face he'd then burst back in mess, uncontrolled, on the floor. While Pidge pouted at his comment and actions."Uh, hello, Keith? Sorry, let's bring your brain back into your currently brainless body. Heck yeah, I'm a child!" Pidge crossed his arms, acting to be offending by Keith. That didn't stop Keith though.Voltron is knocked out of combat, separating each Lion. Hunk, Lance and Keith's each suffer a direct hit, deactivating their Lions. Shiro is blasted out of range, and suddenly they're all left defenceless. Besides Pidge, who was shielded by Voltron and was still stable enough to make a risky, and probably stupid, decision. But a worth while one.





	1. Polit.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, tags say Keith/Pidge. But I was intrigued, and I thought, well maybe? It might be cute?? It got a little darker than expected though... WELP done it now.

"Pidge?" A muffled voice peeked up, a desperate voice. Scared, hands covering over Allura's mouth. She watched as Shiro carried Pidge and the other Paladins brought him towards the healing pods. Pidge's helmet was cracked, blood was coming down from his forehead, down a bruised cheek. His shoulder pad was missing, multiple scratches were across the rest of his amour. Allura watched frightful while the other's rushed. And yet somehow Pidge remanded conscious enough to see Allura's face and smile slightly to reassure her. That stopped her heart. Over and over Allura's head was screaming; No, no, no, no, no.

The other Paladins were scarce. Moving quickly to activate a pod, and adjust Pidge into one of them, they hurriedly, carefully, removed Pidge's amour to leave him in his singlet and shorts, then adjusted him into the pod. The pod responded to the body mass and started to close. As it did Pidge saw all his friends and tried to smile for them. They all wore worried and scared expressions. The pod froze over, and Pidge welcome unconsciousness, allowing himself to heal. The other's watched and after a brief moment, they were relieved, and began to calm themselves. 

It was silent. After the craziness of their thoughts rushing for minutes, now that it was finally calm they didn't know what to do. It was like they couldn't breath yet. They had to repeat in their heads; Pidge was okay now. Allura and Coran stared at the pod. They weren't on the battle field, they didn't see what happened exactly, and they were afraid to ask what had happened, because all the other paladins hung their heads, quiet, and fidgeting. Pidge was a mess, they were all a mental mess. After moments, Allura began to ask.

"Shiro," Shiro looking to be the most calm, Allura approached on. "What happened?" She indicated a slow approach, she didn't want to demand the answer from him. Shiro took a moment too. He was slow, and the other's didn't flinch at at the question. Shiro turned to Allura. 

Shiro had to rewind what had happened through his head, unsure how to start. He sighed after re-watching the events in his head, and looked to the ground. "When we were knocked out of range, and Lance, Keith and Hunk were unable to awake their Lions, we were in a position where none of us could defend ourselves ... Pidge landed the furthest away, but remained unaffected by the blast. He ... took advantage of that and ran head first to the Galra to give us time to heal." Shiro paused, hearing a gasp from Allura, a wince from Keith. He thought maybe Allura might say something, but she stayed quiet, so he took that as a sign to continue. "We were able to activate Hunk and Lance's lions by the time Keith was able to step in to help Pidge, but Pidge got hit before we could all get to him. Hence, his situation." Shiro said the last sentence slowly. He didn't like this predicament, he couldn't take his eyes off of Pidge for a solid minute. It made him sick in his stomach to see Pidge so banged up.

Neither Allura nor Coran said a word after that. Suddenly they were left with frightened thoughts that if the other Paladins hadn't made it to Pidge at the time they did... They became fearful, and were put into the same worried crazed state the Paladins were in moments before they got Pidge into the Pod. This is the closest they've ever come to losing their youngest Paladin, for this to have happened, for if it might happen again... No, it was indescribable, frightening, the feelings that were overwhelming them felt consuming... They nearly lost Pidge. 

For minutes they all just stood there. Hunk was crying slightly, and silently, until Lance walked over to his best pal to comfort him. In reply Hunk pulled him into the tightest embrace he could muster. Shiro and Keith stood alone, Keith clenched his fists, obviously fidgeting over how he felt useless in helping Pidge sooner. Shiro had to remind himself that the worst hadn't happened, and that it was fine, he had to be strong in that way.

Allura and Coran didn't know what to do. If they should say something, do something, leave it be or comfort them, as they were just as upset. Soon someone was going to have to say something. Keith knew that, and that was the last thing he needed. Bearing his impulse to punch something, Keith made a swift turn, gaining everyone's attention, and made his leave. No one stopped him, no one thought they had the right. So he left the room in silence, enough that they could hear his footsteps creep down the halls, until they suddenly heard his steps getting faster to the point Keith was running down the hall, and his steps fading away. 

They could all take a wide guess that Keith was feeling responsible. Shiro had half a thought to walk out and catch up to Keith, feeling maybe that might be what he needed right now. But he was interrupted through that thought.

Lance watched Keith go, understanding just as much as Shiro, only beating him, after Lance got silent consent, a nod, from Hunk. With that, Hunk let Lance go. 

"I'll go talk to him." Lance went straight for the door. Feeling it necessary no one stopped him. Shiro was surprised someone was taken the action before he did, yet glad that Lance was the one doing it, even without Pidge to unconscious enough to. Lance ran through the door once it opened and raced down the hall to find Keith, taking another wide guess as to where he went. 

Thus Shiro, Hunk, Allura and Coran were uncomfortably left with a sleeping Pidge in a healing pod. There was a bit of silence after the two left, but after a moment, Hunk didn't like it all that much and dejectedly sighed. 

"Can't believed this happened." Hunk was looking at the floor, saying this not to get pity, but to fill the room with conversation. Pidge wouldn't want them moping about like this. Shiro agreed, but knew he needed to face reality. 

"I know, Hunk, but even if the Galra got away, we saved Pidge, that's all that matters. He'll be okay." Shiro said this to reassure Hunk, and Allura and Coran who were listening. But ever so unsure of himself, Shiro was still worried about Pidge's injuries. Then, again, Allura's meek voice peeked up from behind them, shy upon asking, but felt it necessary.

"Shiro, how long was Pidge frighting off the Galra?" Allura said this with concern, but not to offend, she added. "Our communications to your Lions went down when you got hit. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I need to ask what exactly happened to Pidge so we can get him healing faster, and if there's any damages to his Lion." Allura didn't want to pester Shiro with questions, moments after watching his teammate fall, it felt wrong of her, she didn't even want to know how Pidge gained himself this position, but it was necessary to fix any damages.

Shiro seemed to understand this, which Allura was grateful of. Shiro turned to Allura, preparing himself to go over the events, but then he looked to Hunk, feeling he needed to assist Hunk's position to this debriefing, knowing Hunk wouldn't want to listen in on this.

"Hunk," Shiro gained Hunk's attention. Shiro smiled reassuringly. "You should go check on Keith and Lance, just encase they're not fighting. Though I'm sure they're not." Hunk took a moment until he understood that Shiro was giving him a free pass to leave to the room if he wanted to. And somewhat, Hunk wanted to. He nodded to Shiro, pleased slightly, and made his way towards the door. Hunk made his leave peacefully.

Shiro then turned back to Allura and Coran, he allowed himself to breath first, before he debriefed the entire mission back to them. Giving them details on Greenie, Blue, Red, Yellow and Black, explaining Greenie may have the most damage and will need a little repairing. All the other Paladins were fine besides a few bruises, and communications may need rebooting. Shiro spent the next 40 minutes with Coran and Allura discussing the missions events.

Meanwhile Hunk went looking through the ship to find Keith and Lance.


	2. Debriefing.

"You saw Pidge's lion being boarded by Galra?" Coran peeked up, eyebrow raised, being Coran; also thinking he'd like to scrum Greenie clean later. Allura seemed to ask this question alongside him, so Shiro replied to the question with a nod and a reluctant gaze to the floor. 

"Unfortunately. They hijacked inside when Pidge and his lion were knocked out, before Keith could get to him. I don't know what they took, or if they'd left something behind. They weren't in there long, but my guess, long enough." Shiro said, he crossed his arms and looked back up to the two. Allura began to think what Pidge might've had that they'd want, depending if they took anything, while Coran thought on the damages and what he'd have to repair. He glanced back to Pidge's pod, and realised his second-in-command-helpful-tech-wiz was unable to assist in the mechanical work. Coran dejectedly sighed and dropped his shoulders in the Coran-way he did things. Allura and Shiro gazed his way.

"What is it?" Allura asked, on reflex even, because she always acts immediately when someone seems to be off, or uncomfortable, etc. 

"The damages to the ship I can do, but without Pidge it'll be awhile until I can have all the Lions fully functional." Coran said, and Shiro and Allura instantly understood. It occupied to them that without Pidge, if they were without any of the members or Alteans', things are going to be different. More accurately, dull, gloomy, limited and uncomfortable. This left them silent for another moment while they realised this, but Shiro knew he'd have to step up here, face reality. Pidge was going to be fine. Shiro took a deep breath in, adjusted himself, gained his composure, and continued this debriefing.

"Allura, how long do you think Pidge will be in there for?" Shiro asked calmly, curious. Allura then thought for a second.

"Well, his head injury seemed to have only given him a temporary concussion, though it has left a mark on his skin, and caused him to loose a hand full of blood. That'll take the longest to heal, but he should recover from it perfectly fine." Allura instantly said her last sentence to reassure Shiro when Shiro's face pouted with guilt and concern. She smiled but that didn't seem to do much. Allura continued. "His scratches and bruises shouldn't take long, but I am worried about his shoulder." Allura's hand rested under her chin when she said this, but immediately Shiro spoke up.

"His shoulder?" His eyebrow lifted. "Compared to his head, what's worrying about his shoulder?" Shiro said this with more urgency than he thought. Because if the Princess pointed it out where Shiro was unaware of it, he started raking his brains trying to think where he might've missed something, if Pidge's shoulder was worse than his head. Allura approached onward shyly thinking she might of said something wrong.

"Well, yes. I mean, it's clear to see how Pidge's head got injured. As so with his bruises, but I can't see how Pidge managed to scrape off his entire shoulder pad, and gain three deep scratch marks. You said you didn't see Pidge leave his Lion, so it worries me. The Galra could've done it, and there isn't much proof otherwise." Allura explained, with the hopes Shiro understood her concern, and that Coran or Shiro may bring ideas to the table, because Allura couldn't figure out how it happened.

Shiro did see what Allura had meant though, and he calmed himself. He started thinking that if the Galra were the ones who injured Pidge's shoulder, they couldn't have only boarded the Green Lion to do so. That would be untactful, and to childish for the Galra, to gloat by injuring a Paladin face on while they were unconscious. Stupid move, but if it was them, what would they've gained? They got out with time to spare before Keith had got there, they knew what they were doing. They would've finished the job on Pidge if their intention was to destroy a Paladin. 

"You don't think, that maybe Pidge might've left his lion?" Coran spoke up, and again Shiro and Allura stopped think to look up at him.

"I don't remember seeing him leave...." Shiro said. "But then again, I didn't have my eyes on him completely." Shiro thought he should've probably assumed that, but Coran nodded in understanding, as if saying that it's okay if he missed anything.

"It's okay, we all over rule something." Coran said, somewhat wisely, and somewhat with pride that he was acting wise. Shiro nodded dejectedly, he was exhausted, that was slowly getting to him. "Even your Lion was trampled, Shiro, so, maybe the Green Lion was effected by the blast, Pidge could've gotten out and fix it."

"He would've had to be quick, then." Allura added. "Or maybe he wasn't and got hit, but that doesn't explain how there are three individual claw marks."   
"That's true," Shiro said. "But strangely, I doubt the Galra who entered Pidge's Lion only went in to scratch him up." Shiro added, giving a point and statement that the Galra wouldn't risk that. That they've either taken something or left something, because they didn't take Pidge with them. Shiro continued. "We have to check out his Lion, do a full search." Allura agreed, but she started to feel that she has the information she needed from the battle. Pidge wasn't the only one she was worried about, Shiro was pretty banged up to, he looked exhausted, she didn't like seeing him like this either. 

"We will, but first we should also get you and the other Paladins healed up as well." Allura smiled, as if saying thank you. "You've all fought well, but Pidge isn't the only one here we should worry about. Coran and I will do what we can to the Green Lion in the meantime. You should get the other Paladins and get cleaned up." Allura hoped Shiro didn't disagree with her, and he didn't. Shiro thought that it was about time he took a break, and the sooner the better, the quickly he could assist.

"You're right." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck after finally uncrossing his arms. "I'm no Pidge, but tomorrow I'll aid in whatever you need done, Coran." Shiro looked to get approval from Coran in this. Coran nodded.

"Of course." He replied, acting superior by standing straight and playing with the curl of his moustache. Shiro smiled at that, and let it go.

Shiro nodded to them to sign off, then began to make his leave, glancing towards Pidge with a pit in his stomach on his way out. Allura said that it was going to be at least two weeks until Pidge left that pod. That meant It was going to be a long two weeks.


	3. What's fortnight in Altean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Writers block :P Anyway, long chapter, so have fun

After Lance finally found his rival, of course, hanging around in the hanger. Lance first found Keith near Red, but noticed the number of glances Keith gave towards Greenie, and then to the other lions. Lance obviously found this completely expected, and stupid. Yeah, okay sure, moping about the events was a fine thing to do, but the way Keith was presenting himself felt so un-Keith-like to Lance, and uncomfortable, that it also felt stupid to him. But that wasn't the approach Lance wanted to take if he was here to "talk" to Keith. Lance bucketed himself down for a bumping conversation.

"Keith," Keith didn't jump at Lance's presence, nor groan or react, Lance figured Keith heard him come in. "Yo, man, are you okay? You kind of... ran out pretty quickly." Lance didn't phrase this to well, Keith didn't exactly answer as quickly as Lance thought he might. He kind of didn't answer at all. Lance rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtful, maybe he should try saying something else. "I mean, that's alright, we're all pretty shaken about... what just happened, this isn't exactly how we wanted things to go, and look, I know we normally never get along, and junk, but... but I'm here if you need to get stuff off your chest..." Lance started to trail off. His whole way down to the hanger Lance only thought of getting here, but now he realised how weird it was, that he, Lance, was the one who volunteered to go coach Keith, and maybe he should've left Keith alone to some space, he felt like he just jumped into a cold lake thinking it'd be fine. But now he was the one left speaking, alone, while feeling the situation with Pidge get to him, because. "I also kind of need to get stuff of my chest too..." Lance mumbled this alone to himself, he didn't think he even opened his mouth, nor did he expect Keith to hear it.

Keith on the other hand had wanted space, that's why he came here, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want anyone to pity him or say "it's fine" or "Pidge is fine" or "you did good". Keith felt horrible, he could've defended Pidge better, he knows he could've, he imagined that the others were thinking that too. But what Lance had just said...

"What?" Keith finally peeked up, looking over his shoulder to Lance. Lance didn't register Keith spoke, until a second, then he realised that he actually mumbled out his thoughts, and instantly became embarrassed.

Lance shuttered, reminding himself this wasn’t about him, per the norm. “N-nothing! I meant to say, that, I – too,” He started to fidget with his hands, they ended up playing with the hair on the back of his head as he tried to correct himself. “I too, and the others as well, we understand. Seeing Pidge so – banged up, it’s… it’s messed.” Lance only saw the floor, he didn’t mean to rush in an excuse like this. 

Keith couldn’t reply. He understood the others were feeling similar, but that didn’t cause him to feel any different than he did. Keith slowly looked back to the ground, leaving them both staring silently to the floor, awkwardly.

Lance looked back up. He sighed, and dropped his arm back to his side. “Keith, I’m sorry.” He found himself saying. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lance didn’t know what he was saying, he gripped his arm, he felt as if he needed to be saying this after all the times, they fought, after all those times Lance called him out and Keith just blew it over as if it didn’t matter to him. Lance could tell now that he was just being stupid. “I’m sorry. About everything.”

Keith got what Lance meant then. Everything? Every—what? What is he saying?

“You mean everything, as in—?”

“Everything, Keith.” Lance cut him off, he sounded so dull, but sincere.

“Now? – Why are you… saying this now?” Keith didn’t understand what brought it on. Lance shuffled, and look at the ground.

“Why not now? I owe you an apology, heck, you deserve one.” Lance shuffled again, slowly looking up to Keith, but felt as if he was shrinking even lower.

“Lance,” Keith paused, then his eyes narrowed, he was feeling sick. “You idiot.” He muttered, and instantly Lance’s expression was taken aback and confused. Keith bit his lip, trying to keep himself from spitting out something else, this conversation was starting to feel familiar. 

“What?” Lance’s surprise was slowly being conquered by the offensive response he received. He couldn’t bring himself to argue instantly, but was very much upset with what Keith said, Lance was just trying to apologise.

Whereas Keith had two voices in his head. He was now realising what he said and tried not to say anything. One voice was saying Lance was being open with his feelings and Keith shouldn’t have said anything rude, and the second was screaming at how he didn’t want this conversation again, none of the others were useless. He had to fix his mistake quickly, before Lance spoke.

“You’re not – Ah, just, damn it, you’re not useless! I don’t need an apology, Lance!” Keith was spitting out his thoughts recklessly, Lance was taken aback and surprised.  
“Keith—,”

“I already acknowledged the way you acted! I didn’t care if we fought, or argued, or if you hated me. We were teammates, I understood you, even if it annoyed me when you flirted unnecessarily with random people.” This was going way off topic from the beginning of their conversation. But Keith couldn’t stop himself. Keith’s hands were balls of fists, he dropped his head, slowly continuing. “You’re important to the team, which is you don’t need to apologise for the way you act. Neither you, or the others – nor Pidge. You’re all important.” Keith said quietly, and Lance was turning with mixed feelings and thoughts. Then slowly, after a pause, Lance replied.

“Keith, I – sorry, I just felt like, maybe you should hear it. I should’ve apologised a while ago, and I didn’t want you feeling responsible.” Keith looked back up.  
“You don’t need too—.”

“Will you just let me finish?” Lance groaned and cut Keith off. Knowing what Keith was about to say. “Let me resolve this, okay? I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t matter now, and we’ve all figured this out,” Keith was slowly starting to see where this was going. “And I shouldn’t have started this right now, but,” Keith didn’t want him to finish. “I thought after all this with Pidge you shouldn’t been feeling guilty—.”

“What do you know?!” Keith busted. Then the moment Lance ceased talking, Keith paused, regretting yelling. Keith bit his lip, Lance wasn’t there, he doesn’t understand. He was repeatedly trying to tell himself to calm down. Lance stepped back, confused, taken aback, and shocked. He didn’t say another word.

Keith couldn’t hold it in, it was wreaking him quickly, and Lance wasn’t going to understand if Keith didn’t explain now. This is wrong, this is stupid— and.

“You were down! you didn’t hear him!” Keith shouted, he was upset and overwhelmed, he didn’t know what else to do then get everything off his chest. 

Then, a slow; “What?” came from Lance, who didn’t catch the drift instantly. The conversation was just a huge crammed, surging tornado of confusion, and emotions, and what’s.  
Even slower, Keith started to explain it. “… Pidge, he – he told me – something, before I could save him. It was – never something I thought he’d say.” They were back onto discussing Pidge, but Lance caught on and was piecing it together. 

“During the fight?” Lance asked, he brought back the events from the fight back to his head, trying to remember where this would fit in but; “… I don’t understand. Communications were down, Keith. He couldn’t of—.”

“I know. I know – he didn’t speak, so much as – it’s hard to explain –.” Keith started, Lance waited patiently. “I mean, remember when Blue lead me to him? I’m not his pilot, but he seeked me out, you know? I think… I think the Green Lion did the same thing, but it was Pidge’s voice that I heard, it’s like, our lions connected.” Keith did his best explanation of what might’ve happened, but Lance still had to describe what Keith was saying to make sense.

“Connected? … You mean, like, telepathically?” Lance asked, to sum it briefly. 

“… I guess.” Keith muttered, his hand gripped his arm still, and he retreated to look at the floor again.

“But you heard Pidge?”

“Yeah…”

They paused, as it was Lance who now started to understand. He repeated their conversation in his head, and compared it to what he believed might have gone wrong in between Keith and Pidge, and slowly understood Keith’s sudden outburst at him before. Something Pidge said must have made Keith weary; Lance concluded. So slowly; “What did he say to you?” Lance asked, hoping to receive a calm answer.

“… He first told me to get out of the way.” Keith answered.

“First?” Lance raised his eyebrow.

Keith nodded. The he sighed, bringing his eyes from the floor, and to instead look to the ceiling. “I didn’t think about what was happening at the time... All I did was take the chance, I thought communications were back on. So, I told Pidge; no, and I also tried contacting any of you, but it didn’t work, and then Pidge told me he didn’t have time to fix the communications or explain. And all of a sudden, I wasn’t in my lion anymore, it felt like I was deep in my conscious, all I saw was space… then Pidge appeared. He was translucent, glowing. He told me our minds disconnected from our bodies, or something the lions did so we could talk.”

“Whoa, the lions can do that?” Lance subconsciously took a step forward, surprised.

“Apparently.” Keith paused, everything running through his head unwillingly.

“So, what did Pidge say?” Lance asked to get him to continue.

Keith took a deep breath in, trying to now maintain eye-contact with Lance, though as he spoke he consistently looked elsewhere. “… That there wasn’t much time to talk, but despite that, there wasn’t any time to save him either, and that what I should focus on was getting you guys to safety… I told him I wasn’t going to leave him, and he said – that he didn’t matter. What mattered was the mission; I should stay focused.” Keith started to sound slightly destressed, Lance’s looked at him with concern. 

“… Keith,” Lance was about to say more, but Keith continued. 

“I didn’t want to believe him. He did matter,” Keith’s fist clenched subconsciously. “I didn’t want to stand by and see him – see him get crushed, I tried to tell him that, but he ignored me…” Then silently, Keith gritted his teeth and muttered. “I hate when he’s a genius.”

“What happened?”

Keith looked straight back at Lance, and this time didn’t falter. “You saw what happened. It just that, where we were talking was outside the physical world, time warped slower. Pidge bought enough time to distract me so I wouldn’t fly out to him.”

“He stopped you from saving him?” Lance pieced together their conversation. Basically, what Keith said was, Pidge distracted him by talking nonsense, and then Keith was too late. No wonder Keith felt responsible; went through Lance’s head.

“He knew I would’ve died if I tried.” Keith answered. And though that may be true, Keith still didn’t like the outcome. 

Lance ran through all that Keith explained, and one thing stuck out to him. 

“He didn’t mean what he said… did he?” He asked slowly, thinking Pidge only said what he said to distract Keith. 

“… I would’ve believed that after because he might’ve just been buying time… but, I didn’t realise that until after I returned to my lion, I thought everything he said to me, he meant.” Keith answered.

“He was serious?”

“He sounded serious.” Keith and Lance shared a look, one’s both fill with concern for their youngest Paladin. “He said; he didn’t matter, he was replaceable, young. He only agreed to stay with Voltron to find his family, we didn’t deserve a screw up like him.” Lance was surprised by this at first, he didn’t expect that coming from Pidge, ever, but hearing them again like this, he scoffed quietly. It was familiar.

“… heh, he sounds like me…” Lance concluded, but Keith was having none of it. 

“Lance, he’s important, you’re important. Voltron would never be the same without you two… we love you—.”

“I know – I know, Keith.” Lance smiled, silently really pleased Keith defended him so quickly. 

“… Pidge doesn’t.” Keith mumbled, Lance heard him, and joined him.

“… Pidge…” Lance wondered, but remembered what Shiro said about how ‘the worst hasn’t happened’ and he agreed. “At least he’s alive…”

“… I thought we were going to lose him… after what he said,” Keith muttered, still feeling guilty. 

“He’s alive, it’s okay.” Lance caught onto Keith’s sorrow, and tried to reason him. “We can tell we love him more than anything when he wakes up.” Lance smiled, Keith didn’t shift a muscle, he glared at the ground. “Keith, this isn’t your fault.” 

Keith snapped. “I could’ve protected him—!”

“No, you could’ve died!” Lance cut Keith off, correcting him, both annoyed and sorry for him. “Pidge calculated, and he’s still breathing.” Lance would’ve shouted, but he had self-control. Then straight faced, and glaring; “Keith, we can’t argue about this, Pidge is a genius.” 

There were some moments pause, Keith had to look straight up to Lance, for a second confused if he was being serious, or not. But then, to Keith it didn’t matter, because Lance was right. Pidge is a genius. “Ha, yeah – yeah.” Keith rubbed his head, and calmed down. This conversation was a roller-coaster of overwhelming situations and emotions, and Keith felt like crying, but now, he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. He and Lance shared another look by the silence, then suddenly they both started laughing. 

They were no longer overwhelmed with the urge to scream into a pillow, and were now overcome with laughter, they gripped their stomachs from their uncontrollable overaction. But it made them feel better. 

Through the laughs, Keith said; “Smart arse at every opportunity.” 

Lance smiled and replied; “That’s our Pidge.”

They smiled at each other, in understanding, and apological thankfulness. 

Then; “AWW.”

And Keith and lance both froze with death. 

They turned around to the entrance, screaming; “Hunk?!” Simultaneously. 

Hunk whipped fake, yet somewhat real, tears from his eyes, causing Keith and Lance to blush, embarrassed and annoyed.

“I thought you two might be arguing,” Hunk said, and Lance acted offended. 

“We’re not that incapable, Hunk.” But lance didn’t want to flamboyantly argue, so his shoulders dropped and he sighed.

“Ha, I know, I know. Actually, Shiro sent me,” Hunk explained, smiling the usual Hunk smile. 

Keith peeked up, and asked; “Why’d Shiro send you?”

“Because Allura wanted to talk with him,” Hunk shrugged.

“And he shoe-shoed you away?” Lance made hand gestures describing how Hunk would’ve been blown off and told to leave.

“Nah, let me go,” Hunk corrected. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Keith asked. 

Hunk sighed, he seemed exhausted; “Probably what happened to Pidge. Or, his lion.” 

“Greenie doesn’t seem incapable of fixing up, though.” Lance said.

“No, it’s not their status. I, kinda, eavesdropped on Allura and Shiro before I came here…” Hunk trailed, thinking the two would tell him off for doing so. He got a different reaction though.

“And what did they say?” Keith asked, eager for the explanation.

Hunk blushed lightly, he didn’t expect that, then thought he shouldn’t have expected—and anyway he explained; “Well, Shiro apparently saw Galra board the Green lion after Pidge was knocked out. They aren’t sure whether they took anything or not.”

Keith and Lance made faces describing; what the heck?

“Do you think they did anything to Pidge?” Kith questioned, almost instantly. 

“They don’t know.” Hunk answered. 

Lance put his hand to his chin and thought on it though. “What could they have taken, if not Pidge? He would’ve been the only valuable thing on there.” He wondered.  
Hunk looked at Keith. “Did you see them board? You were closer than us.”

Keith was taken aback by the question, and he thought about it. No, he didn’t, and maybe he should’ve. “No… I – I didn’t. At least I don’t remember—.” He felt guilty. But Lance stepped in. 

“That doesn’t matter.” He said. “How did they even board Greenie? The latch would’ve been closed, and Galra aren’t that smart.” Lance continued. Keith felt grateful.  
“That’s a good question, Lance, but it’s likely when Green shut down the latch was left open. See, Pidge ducked out to fix GL before he engaged in compact, likely the latch could even be broken.” Hunk said, adding extra events.

“So, yet another thing to fix–.” Lance thought separately, and dejectedly. “Maybe we should check Green out then.” Lance pointed over his shoulder towards the Green Lion, as they were already in the hanger.

“I agree, we should see if they’ve taken anything.” Keith nodded, he also wanted to see what could’ve happened. 

“Alright, should we get Shiro then?” Hunk asked.

Keith paused for a moment. “Maybe? I just feel he’ll say we should leave it…”

“Then let’s go before he wants to get us. Maybe we could even see if we can wake Greenie up.” Lance said, he jumped his arm around Keith’s shoulders and turned them, pointing over at Greenie.

Hunk shrugged, grinning. “There’s no reason for us not too.”

They all started walking towards the Green Lion, but before they reached him;

“I feel like you two got into a lot of trouble using that phrase.” Keith commented. 

“You know it.” Lance winked, using his free hand to point a finger gun down at Keith; because Lance was taller.

“We really shouldn’t be proud of ourselves.” Hunk chuckled. Lance and Hunk fist bumped, Keith smiled.

And Lance enthusiastically stated; “Shut up, because we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts, cause you all motivate me, which I am very grateful for! Thanks for reading! :D


	4. No need to rush.

It was dangerous, and wrong – but Pidge didn’t have a choice. He had to protect his teammates, his friends, he could’ve bought some time for them, he did what he could – what he had to do. He had to fend off the Galra it was the only way. 

When Pidge entered the Cryopod, he did not think twice about his injuries, or his concussion, he only hoped his situation would not stop his team, he hoped they were ok, he hoped he protected them. He wondered how long he was going to be in there for, he kept himself conscious with thoughts before he was placed inside for healing, he wanted to give his friends hope, he smiled to them before he slept. But while you’re inside the pod you do not dream, or think, it’s like all time stops inside while events forward outside, and it heals your body, not your mind.

So, when Pidge woke up, it was slow, the pod shifted, emerging from the floor, then the front opened, letting out a puff of air. Pidge’s eyes slowly started to open, he saw his surroundings, subconsciously he stepped out of the pod. 

It took him a moment or two for it to all catch up to him, he stood for merely a few seconds, until he remembered everything that had happened, and that now no one was in the room. He looked around more consciously, he wondered where the others were. He wondered if he should go looking for them.

In the background the pod closed, and sunk back into the floor. Pidge paid no mind to it. He decided, tiredly, to head to the controls a few steps in fount of him. Remembering the Altean tech, he typed and pressed buttons easily. He brought up six individual screens, showing all the crew members. Hunk and Lance were stationed in the kitchen, talking.   
Keith and Shiro were training, sparring each other. Coran was with the lions, appearing to be mending the Green Lion, to which Pidge paid to mind. His eyes drifted across to the next screen which featured Allura in her room, talking happily with her mice. 

None seemed to noticed the activation of Pidge’s pod, they were entertaining themselves. Pidge started to stare off, thoughtlessly, then soon realised he was wearing his glasses still, and one of the lens was cracked. Pidge took them off to get a better look, but found now the shape of his glasses in his hand was blurry, he tried to squint at it, to no avail. He put them back on, and figured he’d work on them later. 

Now that he knew the crew were entertaining themselves, Pidge decided to screech through the Altean tech, he found the communications and brought out a small hacking chip from his glove, which were still thankfully on his hands, then he attached the chip to the controls, and added a new communication sequence. Swiftly, Pidge waited for it to download, then detached the chip and crushed it, he whipped the away everything he had open, including Coran’s screen, which featured him now returning to said control room, and started to act as if nothing happened. 

A few seconds later, Coran opened the door, Pidge made a jumpy turn towards Coran, who looked up and saw Pidge. 

A second later Coran jumped with surprise and walked further into the room.

“Pidge, you’re awake!” Coran was instantly cheery upon seeing the young paladin. Pidge remembered every one of his memories, and acted accordingly. He sheepishly reached for the back of his head, feeling his wound. He ignored it, and smiled to Coran.

“Yeah, I am.” He grinned a toothy, complete Pidge-like grin. Coran was ecstatic.

“Did you just get out of the pod?” Coran asked, seeing as it had already lowered. Pidge nodded. 

“Yeah, where are the others?” Pidge asked, too calmly, because he knew already, but he wanted to be believable. “Are they ok?” He asked with more distress. Coran smiled.

“Yes. They’re all somewhere around here, everyone made it back from the battle with hardly any injuries – you were the only one critically injured.” Coran slowly tailed off. Now he was the one rubbing the back of his head, he thought the news would be hard for Pidge to bare. But Pidge nodded in understanding. Then Pidge wondered, slowly;

“How long was I asleep for?” He asked curiously, and pretended the answer might scare him. Coran put his arm back to his side and sighed.

“About two weeks,” Coran answered gravely, he didn’t want to upset Pidge so soon after he awoke. Pidge acted slightly stunned. Then nodded again.

“Has anything else happened while I was out?” Pidge raised an eyebrow, curiously. Coran shook his head.

“No, it’s been awfully quiet without you, Pidge.” Coran smiled, with riminess, Pidge nodded in understanding, and smiled. He knew Coran felt this moment to be glad with Pidge’s appearance, but Pidge’s mind scanned the thought that no other attacks have accrued, and he smiled at that thought. 

“Hey, I’m back now.” Pidge cheered to Coran, it lightened Coran spirits though, he nodded and pointed to the door behind him.

“Shall we notify the others?” Pidge nodded. Coran started to lead the way, and Pidge followed his lead, and as Coran landed at a cross-way hall, he put his hand to his chin. “I don’t know where the others are, but I think Keith said he was going to the training room, maybe we should see him first?” Coran looked down at Pidge, as if waiting for Pidge to agree. “He took your situation rather harsh.” Pidge remembered their conversation from the battle, and suspected that might be the case, he wondered what Keith would say upon seeing him though. Pidge nodded slowly to Coran, not looking at him.

Coran understood, and started to walk down the hall towards the training room, Pidge followed silently. His mind started to wonder, he needed to completely activate the communications he added, but how he was going to get to it soon unsuspected would be difficult. He knew he wouldn’t be able to rush meeting his team, so for now Pidge decided to keep himself on the down low and would wait for the opportunity.


	5. What to say.

Keith was anxious. Allura announced this morning Pidge was due to wake up, she wasn't specific, but the fact it would be any moment today – It was like Keith was unprepared. Two weeks had passed, and he was still constantly been thinking of what would happen, what Pidge might say, what he might say, what if Pidge never expected to wake up? The thought didn't infuriate Keith as much as it worried him. 

Keith was sitting in the hanger, he was first tapping his foot on the floor slowly but as he began thinking about it more, and the tapping went faster. His arms crossed and he didn't realise it as he started glaring at the floor, as if it had done something annoyingly stupid. From an outward appearance, Coran thought he looked furious. Coran was working on the Green Lion still, unfortunately. The repairs went well, but something was faulting, or must be, because the Green Lion still wouldn’t activate. Coran had been pulling apart and putting together everything, he also had been trying to speak to the Green lion, which failed rather miserably. The lion looked brand new, Coran was thinking maybe it needed Pidge to activate again, but if that were true, and Greenie was back in complete working condition, the shield would’ve activated even if the lion didn’t. 

Coran was having a tough time with this, and not that he’d complain or disapprove of Keith’s appearance, but the tapping certainly didn’t help him. But he could tell Keith wasn’t as angry as he looked, Coran noticed, Keith was under stress. To this Coran decided to take a break from working on Greenie, and he went to go sit down next to Keith.  
“Keith, are you alright?” Coran decided to engaged in conversation. Keith was absentminded though, and didn’t instantly pick up on Coran, and when he did, he paid no mind and continued tapping his foot.

“I’m fine.” He answered, Coran couldn’t believe that at all.

“You don’t really seem to be.” Coran replied. Keith continued tapping and glaring at the floor, and didn’t reply. Coran sighed, “You know, it’s okay if you’re worried about what might happened when Pidge wakes up.”

Keith’s foot stopped instantly. His body tensed but he didn’t move. He hadn’t heard the words allowed yet, but it felt like a ton of bricks. And slowly as it repeated in his head, his body loosened. Coran could notice this, he let Keith think about it before he continued. 

“I know we all saw him in a difficult position, Keith, and you’re upset because you don’t know what will happen now. But remember, he saved you all because he cares for you, he may have been injured in the process, but think about how happy he’ll be to see all of you ok.” Coran grinned, he’s been through this conversation with someone else before, he said something similar like this, the reaction Coran received back them was realisation, a sad but helpful realisation, with wide eyes, and a small gasp. Keith repeated this reaction, and Coran understood. “When you see him next, you can also be glad to see him ok.”

Keith bit his lip, and leaned down onto his knees, he didn’t reply, he simply nodded sharply to avoid replying, a signal he understood. Coran smiled, he pet Keith’s shoulder, soothing him like a father would. Keith took in a sharp breath, and then let it out slowly, he blinked a few times quickly and sat up straight, Coran removed his hand.

“Thank you – Coran.” Keith didn’t face him, and his gratitude was slow, but Coran nodded.

“No worries.” Keith stood up.

“I’m… going to go train for a bit.” Coran nodded.

“Have fun.” Coran grinned. Keith nodded, and smiled in return down at Coran, then he began to leave. Coran watched Keith go. Once the door shut he looked back to the Green Lion, he smiled, stood up and stretched. “Well, Greenie isn’t going to fix himself!” He enthusiastically shot his fist above his head as he stretched.

 

Coran arrived at the door to the training room, and he remembered his conversation with Keith. Coran was glad Keith was the first one Pidge wanted to see. Keith would be glad, Pidge probably didn’t know it, and Keith won’t admit it, but Keith would be better, seeing Pidge better. It seemed they both needed to resolve some conflicts. Despite Pidge’s distant glance to the ground, Coran opened the door. 

And inside Keith was sparing, but with Shiro. They were both duelling each other, and currently, Shiro seemed to be winning. They were yelling playful banter at one another, it was a brotherly thing Coran always saw in the two of them. Neither of them noticed Coran at the door, and for a moment Coran didn’t want to interrupt them, but the fact their youngest paladin had awoke was exciting news, and Coran was still ecstatic about it. 

“Shiro! Keith!” Coran yelled out, he waved them down, though unnecessary, with one big grin on his face. Keith and Shiro stopped once they heard their names, and they looked to the door way, at Coran who was pointing excited at Pidge, who looked up at the two of them sheepishly smiling. “Look who’s awake!” 

Once they both saw Pidge, they understood why their training was interrupted. They both reacted differently. Shiro grinned widely, he looked happy, and instantly he folded up his shield and put his sword to the ground. 

“Pidge!” He said. Keith repeated Shiro’s action slowly, but with a stunned, nervous expression, rather than an excited one.

Shiro started walking over to them, and Keith followed him. Pidge scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Hi, guys.” He said, he looked up at them, they were taller than him by a long shot, a feature Pidge looked into carefully. 

Keith could remember what Coran said earlier, and honestly, he was glad Pidge was walking, talking, he was awake, but Keith felt like Pidge was more nervous than he was. Keith was starting to stare at Pidge for longer than he intended, he realised quickly, caught himself, and looked somewhere else. 

“You – it’s,” he thought he should say something before it got weird, Keith found himself reaching his hand up to the back of his head. “It’s nice to see you – Pidge.” When Keith finished stuttering, he looked down at Pidge again, and Pidge had a grin on his face.

“It’s nice to see you too,” Pidge replied, then was looked to both Shiro and Keith. “Honestly, it’s great to see you both. I’m glad you got out ok.” Pidge smiled, but it was gloomy, he trailed off, and started to stare at the floor. He looked to be pondering the events, and as Shiro noticed this and was about to reassure him, Pidge shook his head, as if regaining himself, and smiled back Shiro and Keith properly, they looked ok to him anyhow. “Can we go see the others?” Pidge asked timidly. Shiro and Keith smiled.

“Of course, Pidge.” Shiro agreed. Coran stepped himself into the conversation now. 

“I think Lance and Hunk are in the kitchens. I can go and get them, and Allura, while you three head back to the control room.” Coran twirled his moustache with his fingers, out of habit as he said this. The others paid no mind and nodded. 

“Alright,” Shiro said. “I’ll go with Coran then, I need to pick up something from Allura anyhow,” He smiled to Keith and Pidge, and while Pidge didn’t react excessively, Keith stood behind Pidge out of sight, and now felt betrayed and was glaring at Shiro. Shiro paid no mind to this. 

Any who, Pidge and Coran nodded in agreement, though Pidge did so more reluctantly. It was so deliberate. Shiro got an understood plan, and so he looked to Coran, who nodded and started heading out. Shiro stepped to follow him, but looked to Keith while Pidge had his head down, and smiled, trying to be reassuring. Keith didn’t react, but got it. Shiro then headed out to catch up with Coran. 

After they could hear the door for the training room close, and neither had stepped out yet, and they were out of hearing range, Shiro finally let out a sigh of stress he had be keeping under the radar. He continued walking in silence.

“You think they’ll be fine, walking back by themselves?” Coran questioned, he glanced at Shiro from his side. Shiro nodded.

“They should be fine.” Shiro smiled, he had doubts but he also had faith in Keith. Coran nodded in agreement. They continued walking towards the kitchen silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this one done before I continued with the rest of this. So it may have come off a bit rushed.   
> I'll make sure to have more up soon. Thanks guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no idea what this is gonna be like. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading anyway :)


End file.
